


there's family to be found everywhere

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot, immediately post 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: Nico has grown so much so fast and Tina feels like she maybe has missed some cornerstones. It might still be alright, though.Tina and Leslie have a talk after 3x10.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Leslie Dean & Tina Minoru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 230





	there's family to be found everywhere

They’ve avoided an apocalypse with just a few scratches. Geoffrey took most of the brunt, and that wasn’t even during the main event. It’s a miracle that everyone else has only a few bruises and shallow cuts.

They’re all exhausted, of course, and Tina wants nothing more than to get her daughter and go home, but this run-down mansion seems to be that for Nico now. The run-down mansion and the six friends and one pet dinosaur it contains.

They still have to move Geoffrey down the stairs to take him to a hospital, and Stacey and Dale seem to be in charge of that as they call for Chase to help them get him out of bed.

With that more urgent issue in the means of being taken care of, the rest of the kids disperse, except for Alex, of course, who orbits his father without getting too close.

Molly is already fast asleep on Gert’s shoulder, and, before Tina notices, Nico is halfway upstairs, Karolina’s hand in hers. They move together seamlessly, as if they’ve taken these steps together a hundred times before. And Tina supposes they have.

In a matter of months, barely a year, her angry teen has grown so much. She’s left home, become a powerful witch, and is now in a relationship with a girl that sleeps every day in the same bed as she does. And she’s still only seventeen.

Tina holds herself back from asking Nico to come home with her now. Nothing good comes from antagonizing a tired teenager, especially when doing that would also pull said teenager away from the girl she likes.

Tina sighs and looks around her. If Nico’s staying the night, then so is she. Decisions will have to wait until tomorrow.

She starts climbing the stairs, hoping to find a place where she can rest for the time being. She walks slowly past Nico and Karolina’s room to find them already in lighter clothes and under a thin sheet, Nico’s smaller form spooning Karolina.

It seems right. Nico has always been a protector, even before Amy-

Even before.

Tina keeps moving in the direction of the next room, where she finds Leslie alone on a big bed.

Well, she’ll have to share for the night.

Tina is expecting Leslie to protest when she gets in, sits and starts taking off her shoes, but her eyes on Tina are actually… friendly.

“Two Deans and two Minorus sharing rooms, huh?”

Tina rolls her eyes and then looks at Leslie. Now that the subject is out there, she might as well share her concerns.

“I-… I never really got to talk to Nico about this. I mean, obviously I gave her the general talk, but that was before she started dating anyone. I feel like I might be a little too late now.”

Leslie smiles, seeming more at peace than a night like they’ve just had should allow.

“You can still have that awkward conversation if it would make you feel like Nico is safer.”

“You’re not even a little bit worried that your seventeen-year-old is living with her girlfriend?”

Leslie shrugs, and she manages to make it look classy. “Not really. If it were some boy or random girl, from the school or not, I probably would be. But it’s Nico. And, don’t get me wrong, she is fierce, but she also seems very sweet under all that black lipstick.”

Tina chuckles. She can’t help but agree as a surge of pride rushes in, making her breathe a little easier. “She _is_ sweet. She has some sharp edges, but she is sweet.”

“Like mother, like daughter.”

“Are you saying I’m sweet?” Tina asks, angling one eyebrow in challenge.

“No, I’m saying you have sharp edges.”

There’s a sparkle in Leslie’s eyes when she answers. She’s having fun. Tina hadn’t expected to find this camaraderie with her after having been manipulated by her so many times. Not that Tina considers herself in any way innocent in all that.

“Well… Karolina seems sweet too. I never thought Nico would end up with someone like that. It never seemed like her preference.”

And now it’s Leslie’s turn to chuckle. “Karolina has a lot of backbone in there. Don’t be fooled by the blonde curls and blue eyes.”

A smirk paints Tina’s lips. “I see. She _is_ your daughter.”

“That she is...” There's a pause as Leslie seems to be lost in thought before meeting Tina's eyes again. “Can you believe we might become family one day?”

And it’s a bit hard for Tina to contain the laughter in her chest when she answers.

“God forbid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it, I love taking a look at the parents' perspective in relation to all my ships.


End file.
